As the broadband is developed, routers on network nodes and home information appliances are increasingly required to operate at higher speeds and to have larger capacities. For satisfying the requirements, the adoption of optical interconnection is extendedly examined. In the optical interconnection, E/O conversion is performed in an input/output portion of electric transmission, and transmission at high speed with large capacity is performed by effectively utilizing wide-band characteristics of optical fibers. For this purpose, a technique for, in an E/O conversion portion, coupling a photoelectric converting device (a light emitting device, a light receiving device) with an optical fiber is disclosed (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
As shown in FIG. 8, an optical connecting component 100 disclosed in Patent Reference 1 has a molded member 104 in which optical fibers 101 are mechanically held in holding holes 102 and optical input/output end faces 103 of the optical fibers 101 are exposed on the principal surface. On the principal surface of the molded member 104, electric wirings 105 are disposed. In front of the optical fibers 101, an optical semiconductor device 107 is disposed via an insulation film 106. The optical semiconductor device 107 is connected to the electric wirings 105 by means of bumps 108.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-43622